


Arachniphobia

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Hauntober day 14, M/M, Spiders, male!sheik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Link discovers the real reason Sheik won’t enter the temples.
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 29





	Arachniphobia

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this short little ficlet.

“Sheik?” Link asked uncertainly. The blond was precariously perched on a bed post. The Sheikah ignored him. He followed Sheiks gaze only to see that it landed on a spider. 

“Uh. Sheik are…. are you afraid of spiders?”he didn’t really need to ask, the scene before him and the yelp that had caused him to rush into the room were more than enough confirmation.

If he hadn’t been watching he would have missed the most subtle of nods. He laughed doubling over as his sides began to ache. Even then Sheik did not look away from the spider or blink.

“Kill it.”

“Goddesses above Sheik. I never would have—“

“THIRCE DAMN IT LINK! Please kill it.”  
Shocked and highly amused Link did as he was asked. Slowly Sheik looked around and placed one foot in the floor and then the other. 

“Is this the real reason you won’t come into the temples with me?” 

Sheik rounded on him with all the speed of his Sheikah training and backed him into the wall.

“Not a single word Hero. Not one goddesses damned word. Am I clear.” Link leaned forward and kissed bare lips. Pulling away he whispered between laughs, lacking any sultry intent,

“I could be bribed into silence.”

“Oh you little—“ whatever he was going to say was cut off by another kiss and then another. He gave up and gave in. If it kept the Hero of time quiet about his one little fear and gave him something he wanted then why not?


End file.
